


Now That I Found You

by scribensdracones, Wolfspfote



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Road Trips, Roleplay Logs, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspfote/pseuds/Wolfspfote
Summary: 820 years after his disappearance, Raizel is found by Urokai, far away from his bonded, and with new opportunities.
Relationships: Urokai Agvain/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. An Old Ghost

For the past fifty minutes, Urokai had sat in front of the coffin. The noble energy was unmissable, so it was clearly one of their artefacts and he'd come to the conclusion that it was probably the final resting place of a beloved bonded of generations past. He could almost hear Zarga's chiding disapproval at the mere thought of breaking it open to see if there was anything interesting inside. Urokai was used to people being disappointed, though, and tried to break it open anyway, to no avail. In any case, he would not be able to break it without his soul weapon but that would be stupid, right? What would Roctis do? Probably requisition it and hide it in some underground vault until he needed a diplomatic gift to Lukedonia, if such moment ever came. See. One of our people's artefacts, you can have it as a sign of goodwill. Urokai puffed up his cheeks. Well. The coffin surely had a certain aesthetic and the noble energy imbued in it felt comforting, like an echo of home. Why leave it in a dark vault to rot? He got up from the chair and ordered his assistant to place the coffin in his office. He could maybe put some potted plants on it and use it as fancy coffee table. Yes, it was without doubt an artifact from Lucedonia. Even through the thick walls of the coffin this unique aura, which belonged only to the Nobles, penetrated to the outside. But even a clan leader like Urokai could not know how much of this energy was actually held back by the coffin. Even he could not know who was lying in here. The one they thought was lost for so long. And Raizel took his sweet time. The coffin was in Urokai's possession for at least two weeks before the first rays of moonlight fell on it at night. Even through the tablecloth, the moonlight showed its effect. With a loud hiss, the lid lifted, at first only a small gap was formed - narrow enough that nothing came out except the now way stronger aura of noble in the coffin.

The lifting lid displaced the table cloth and knocked over the teacups left behind from the last visitor. With a clank, they fell to the floor and the vase of wilting flowers joined them, spilling water over the old Persian rug. The sudden sounds alarmed the night guard who, despite orders, used the access key for the boss' office. "Hello?" Using a flashlight, the guard shone light into the seemingly empty office. It felt _creepy_ , sending chills up his spine in the worst ways.

The room was empty. Or so it seemed. But as soon as the security guard had closed the door behind him, the person in the coffin slowly opened his eyes. It took him a little while to wake up... But where was he? Raizel glanced briefly around in the coffin, but all he could see was darkness. Carefully, he stretched out his arms and lifted the lid unintentionally while doing so... Yes, that was better. At least a little bit of light. Almost silently, the lid came down next to the coffin and Raizel sat up... He took his time to collect his thoughts and to take a look around. A room. Well, a room was good. But that wasn't HIS room.

The office was furnished with modern amenities and noble energy clung to all of it - and as the night passed, the sun rose once more and, towards nine thirty-eight, the electronic door was activated again. Stupid thing. Normally, Urokai would take seat on the couch and sit there for an hour before getting up to move over to the desk to read his emails , but this morning... This energy ... With slightly opened mouth, Urokai stared. A hallucination? An illusion? Did his bored mind play him a trick? Should he throw his teapot?

Like always, it took a few seconds until Rai noticed the other energy in the room. Yes, he wasn't the fastest. It took him a while until he really turned around and looked at the Noble, who was standing in the door at staring at him like a ghost... Well, Rai knew that Urokai was looking up to him, but that kind of stare was a little bit over the top, wasn't it? And what was with this silence? Normally, Urokai tried to get his attention at all costs. This kind of silence wasn't his stile. So for maybe the first time ever, Raizel was the one to start a conversation with him. Even if it were just two words. "Urokai Agvain?"

A ghost came to haunt his mind. An echo of the one he had... Urokai fell to his knees when the soft voice rose to speak his name as he had, desperately so, yearned to hear so many times almost a thousand years ago. "..." His lips were moving but his voice was caught in his throat. A spectre come to judge him for his old sins.

Raizel's eyebrows furrowed in discontent when he received no response. He usually didn't mind. Urokai's reactions were often so fast anyway that it was hardly possible for Raizel himself to answer quickly enough, before Urokai was moving on to the next topic. But to get no answer at all... Well, he hadn't really asked a question, had he? Sure, he had said his name, but it was also clear that it was Urokai. The face, the aura, the eye patch... It was Urokai. There's no doubt about it. Raizel's eyebrows furrowed even further as he thought about it. What were those clothes Urokai was wearing? It was not the usual dress of a clan leader... But this wasn't Lukedonia either. He had stared out of his window long enough to recognize his home country - no matter where in Lukedonia he was. (But that didn't automatically mean that he didn't get lost...)

"...." Urokai took a couple of deep breaths. This, this was not real, was it? Stealthily, he lifted his gaze stealthily, turned it away from Raizel's shoes to the empty teacups on the floor and the... empty ... coffin. "I APOLOGIZE!" Had the ghost risen from this coffin to punish him for using it, this sacred relic of the Noblesse's final resting place, as a coffee table?!

What did that mean? Why did Urokai apologize? For what? Had he fought with Frankenstein again? He had told them both not to... It was hard for him to suppress a sigh. Enough. First he had to find out where he was and why he was here... ...where Frankenstein was, how much time had passed since his fight with Muzaka... How Muzaka was... So many questions... He had to think very carefully how he proceeded... It looked as if Urokai was his only lead at the moment. And even though Urokai often had a hot temper, Raizel was sure that the Noble always wanted to support him. Now he just had to get Urokai's attention again. "Urokai... Look at me," he said and although his voice was soft, there was strength in it. This was an order.

When the Noblesse asked you to do something, you obeyed, and so, he looked up, still on his knees in the doorway to his office.Did Raizel ever give him any orders? He could not remember... He usually avoided giving orders. He avoided showing his power openly. So now he spoke in a normal voice again, softly and gently, while looking deep into the eyes of the other Noble. "I want you to stand up," he told him calmly. "You have no reason to kneel before me unless I tell you. And I want you to take a deep breath... ...and tell me what happened." Raizel was not used to talking much. The few words he usually exchanged were limited to the Lord and Frankenstein (mostly Frankenstein).

What... happened? Urokai stammered as he rose to his feet again. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel... _are you real_?" But _how_? He had died. He was gone. Maduke and Lagus had been there to see the aftermath of the battle!

"Urokai Agvain... I am real," he replied in a firm voice and looked at him with a motionless face. When he started to speak, his features had completely smoothed out. But why this unbelief? He couldn't understand Urokai's reaction but hopefully the Noble would help him understand.

".... You disappeared one day." That was the version they were told, right? The one that was supposed to be true. "And you were not heard of again. Then Frankenstein disappeared too. We thought you... _died_." And by extension, Frankenstein too, without the bond to keep him alive beyond natural lifespans.

His face was full of question marks. He just disappeared and so did Frankenstein? Well, he was alive, but how was his bonded? For a moment he was thinking about reaching out to him, because he sensed very well that Frankenstein was still alive, but he rejected the idea. No, Frankenstein would also sense that he was awake. Raizel could only hope that his bonded would reach out to him if he was in danger. "How long has it been, since I gone missing?"

"... eighthundred and twenty years, Ser Raizel." Such a long time.. and the whole time, they had been _convinced_ that both were dead. But how was this possible...?

"..." Eighthundred and twenty years... Well. That was a very long time. Even for a Noble - even for HIM. 'So...' He turned to the window and looked outside, like so many times before. So was this, how Lukedonia looked like nowadays? No... He couldn't sense the presence of the Lord... Or any other Clan leaders except for Urokai. He turned back to the Noble and looked at him questioningly... But after a few seconds he realized that it maybe would be better to just say it, because not every Noble was good in reading his face... And it HAS been 820 years after all. "Where are we?"

"In Cork, Ireland, Ser Raizel." The city was very quaint. Not as overflowing as Dublin. But any even smaller city would be hard to hide in.

Ireland.... He nodded, even though he had not even the slightest idea where Ireland was... But why was Urokai even in Ireland? Shouldn't he be in Lukedonia? But Raizel wasn't even sure if he would get an answer out of Urokai, even if he asked. The answers to his questions were rather short. Surely Urokai was still shocked about finding him. 820 years... That explained at least Urokai's reaction, but... "How long is it to Lukedonia?", he asked the Clan Leader while looking outside. Cork... Even the name sounded like a very long distance (Not that the distance itself was the problem, but the chances of getting lost).

Lukedonia... "About... ten hours? Twelve?" Pretty much across the ocean, really, but... No. Wait. No No No No No. Raizel absolutely should _not_ go to Lukedonia. What if he heard of what they did? What if he heard that he was among the traitors now? Oh no. This was not good at all.

Raizel nodded again and turned to the door. "I will go now", he informed the Noble. If it were about twelve hours for Urokai, he would need at least two weeks... Or more. But still... He just needed to sense the auras of other Nobles and would be able find the way... The Lord's aura was always very strong...

"Wait!" Oh no this was bad. Really bad. "Don't you... Want to find out about... the humans?"

Well, Urokai really DID know about Raizel. The Noblesse stopped and turned around to look at him with new found interest in his eyes. Oh, the Clan leader knew something about the humans? Didn't he despited them before? 'Well, 820 years. A lot of things changed... Maybe.'

"We're in a human city right now!", he continued. He just needed to buy time and find out what he was supposed to do now.

... A human city... Cork was a HUMAN city? It's been a while, since he had the chance to visit a human city... The last time was right before he had to kill his brother... Humans always changed so fast... How did human cities looked these days? "..." After a few seconds of thinking, he turned fully around and slowly walked back to Urokai. "Why..?"

"A lot of things happened." He rubbed the back of his neck. "After the Lord entered eternal sleep along with most clan leaders, some refused and left Lukedonia instead and I... kind of joined them."

... The Lord.... Eternal sleep? And Clan leaders that left Lukedonia and everybody was okay with it? What about him them? How was he supposed to do his job when Clanleaders were living all around the world..? If he left Lukedonia, was Urokai a traitor? But it the Lord was okay with it... "The Lord.... Acknowledged your decision?", he wanted to know.

"I suppose? Ser Lagus, Edian, Gradeus, Roctis and Zarga left too." So actually... almost half of the clan leaders were gone. She couldn't just stop _all_ of them.

... So, if the Lord was okay with it... It was fine, wasn't it? He wasn't sure... A situation like that never happened before. He should talk with the current Lord which should be Raskeira, right? But... A human city. A human city and NO mission... Humans. He could see humans... He eyed Urokai very closely. He wasn't harming the humans, was he? "Why are you living in a human city?"

"Where else should I live? In the woods?" He laughed nervously. "I hold... a normal thing called a 'job' where I... do things... like read letters on my computer, which is a funky modern device..." Oh. Actually. Ser Raizel would probably _love_ movies! He remembered watching one with Ignes back in the early twentieth century. How long it had come since then! Job... Computer... Modern... So many words he had no idea about... Were this things normal in Lukedonia nowadays, too? But Urokai living WITH humans, withOUT harming them... That was a good thing. Nothing the Urokai back in his days would have done. So Raizel raised his hand... And gave Urokai's shoulder a short pat, before turning back to the window. A human city...

His eyes widened. Raizel _touched_ him and he felt truly blessed. "Do you... Uh... Want to open the window? The architect said it's not just bulletproof but also soundproof." He didn't know how to tell the man that bullets were the least of his concerns. So now he had bulletproof windows.

Architect... Bulletproof... Bullets... Yes, he heard of those... Human weapons were using those... But why would Urokai need bulletproof windows? Were the humans around here violent? His hand reached out to the handle, but he wasn't sure how to use it. It wasn't as simple as pushing, so he couldn't open it with his powers... Urokai just typed on a button pad on his desk and, after a beeping tone, the small red lights on the handles lit up green with a tiny 'beep' and the windows slid open automatically and to the sides, flooding the office with the noise of the city. Cars and busses, dogs and pedestrians on their phones, the seagulls above the city on their way to the harbour. It was _loud._

And Raizel LOVED it. Although he was a little bit overwhelmed by all the noises that were suddenly filling his world, but he loved it nonetheless. His world always had been a quiet one. Just watching was enough - no, even watching was more than he deserved. But now... Here he was. Seeing and hearing and smelling this world, almost as if the was a part of her. Urokai was witness of the small changes in his face, how his eyes widened a little bit and a sparkle filled them.

Raizel had never been as beautiful and majestic as now, with his widened eyes and a spark of life to his eyes. This... was this not all they had ever wanted for him? To live? And they had wanted to kill him in cold blood. How could he just call Zarga or Roctis or Lagus, knowing that they would want to get rid of him as fast as possible? How could he do that? Urokai sat on his office chair slowly, content with merely admiring Raizel. There he was and he looked happy.


	2. Temptation In a Can

Raizel’s shoulders, which had been tense for a few moments, relaxed again and he took a few more minutes to take in this new world... Loud and smelly and lively and... Just too much. He watched a human child riding its vehicle with two wheels down the road... Faster than Raizel ever was and he was probably 500 times as old as this child. This world was moving so fast... Way too fast for him. His eyes closed shut. _What are you doing? Shouldn't you head straight to Lukedonia instead of fooling around?_

"Do you want to sit down? _Do you want some tea?"_ Oh he was an idiot! A rude, impolite idiot! Urokai jumped up from his chair. Why had he not offered him tea sooner?!

Surprised by the sudden movement, Raizel turned back to Urokai. The moment had vanished. The light had left his eyes again. Yes... Tea. And then he would go back to Lukedonia. "Fra..." He stopped. Frankenstein was not here to take care of the tea. Only the two of them were here... Him and Urokai. So he just nodded and looked again even though he seemed more like himself now.

"Uhm." Quickly, he used his telekinetic powers to clean the mess around the... "I apologize." He really had used the Noblesse's sleeping place as coffee table.

Raizel just shook his head and followed his gaze to the coffin. "..." It was thanks to the lord that he was alive... and now he could not even thank him for it. "Lord..." Lost in thought, he grabbed the earring and sighed with a barely audible sigh. So much had changed...

Urokai frowned and gestured at one of the armchairs. "Please, take a seat. I will bring tea right away."

Raizel nodded and did as he was told. With as much elegance as there was on earth, he sat down on the chair and crossed his legs. These movements alone showed once again so clearly how much he differed from humans and also from other nobles. He had nothing against the chair from here he could continue to look out of the window and process these new impressions.

The clan leader left the room and returned a couple of minutes later, holding a tray. A small teapot and a plain dark blue mug. "I apologize. I do not have adequate cups around here," he admitted as he set the tray down on his desk, unwilling to use the coffin as coffee table any longer. Carefully, he poured the sickly sweet tea into the mug and offered it to the Noblesse. Raizel did not mind the cup. If Urokai knew that he was ready to eat cheap food made in a simple school cafeteria in some crazy alternative universe, he would be shocked, but Raizel never really cared about the shell. The inside is what's important, after all. But that didn't mean that he wasn't sipping his tea out of the simple blue mug with as much class as possible **.**

The redhead sat on the couch awkwardly, tapping his fingers on his knees. "I also have a food called Pringles. It's... good. When you eat it, it crunches, and it feels gratifying."

"..." Raizel glanced at him with an almost childish curiosity in his eyes. He didn't know about these 'Pringles', but he remembered how Frankenstein often made those crunchy biscuits for him which were very satisfying to eat. So he gave Urokai a single nod.

Oh! He got up again and opened one of the cupboards. "Uhm. I don't know if you like spicy things, Ser Raizel, so I'll give you the classic flavour ones." He picked up a cylindrical container and opened the lid for him, too.

The Noblesse watched the clan leader with curiosity and attention. Once Urokai gave the cylinder to him, he looked inside of it and noticed those small plates... When he tilted the box a little bit, those plates began to move. It was quite endearing to watch him getting familiar with the Pringles package, but after some minutes he figures it out and three potato chips found their way into his hands in the most elegant way you can do it.

Urokai had a can floating over too, cheese nacho flavoured, and he merely stuck his hand in the can as though no one was watching before he remembered that the Noblesse was with him. Quickly, he pulled out and used telekinesis to lift out a single chip instead, which he placed in his mouth fully. Their shape and size implied they were meant to be consumed in one bite.

And as soon as Raizel hat the potato chips in his hand he started watching Urokai again. One bite... Using his powers was a classy and practical way, but Raizel was sick of using his powers for everything, so he just used his hands. Doesn't mean that it wasn't the personification of elegance... Eating those snacks was indeed a new experience. Despite being crunchy indeed, they had nothing in common with the crunchy biscuits Frankenstein made for him. But that didn't mean that they were bad. Not at all

"They're salty. And there's spicy ones too. Or sour. Or salty and a bit sweetly." And he liked the crunchy feeling.

Raizel just nodded and continued to eat. He didn't say anything, but he ate, which did at least mean that it wasn't a horrible snack. Urokai could only notice when Raizel placed the can, which was full before, on the table and it was completely empty. "... Uhm..." Oh. He liked them, then? Good! "I... have another flavour here," he offered.

"..." He was almost complied, after all it was very tempting... But he shouldn't. He mustn't. "Urokai, I should go back to Lukedonia", he told him quietly and rose from his seat. "I thank you for your hospitality..." He couldn't... Could he? No. He has obligations to the Lord

"Don't go!" He'd get in a world of trouble if this was found out. But more importantly... "I... I apologize. But this... Seeing you like that... Is all we ever wanted for you. Why go back? Everything is quiet."

"... Seeing me like what?" Raizel asked. Seeing him sick? Seeing him weakened? Seeing him lost in a new world without a clue? He glanced out of the window, in this loud and fast moving world... No, he was sure that Urokai meant something different. He didn't think that Urokai had bad intentions when it comes to him.

"You look like you enjoed yourself."

Rai's eyes widened a little bit and he turned back to Urokai. His mouth opened and closed itself again. Did he? Did he enjoy this? This new world? Well, he obviously did, even without being part of it. Just seeing it... Seeing it from here, from INSIDE the city... But he had no right to. No right to enjoy himself or be part of it... "Maybe I do, but..."

"Then why hurry going back? It's been eight hundred and twenty years! One or two more won't make a difference!"

Well... Maybe. According to Urokai, everything was fine. So... Maybe he could just... Maybe a week? A week wasn't all too much to ask for, was it? "... Is me staying here really fine with you?", he asked with a soft voice and sounded almost insecure. He never ever depended on someone... He didn't want to be a burden.

"Yes. I don't know the world in detail but... I'm glad you're here. I want you to be able to see it."

He looked out of the window again and his gaze was thoughtful through and through. This was the world Urokai wanted to show him... He could take some time... How could he do his job if he knew nothing about the world? "In that case, I... Want you to show this world to me...", he requested with a small, almost shy voice.

Urokai gasped. "I'll be honoured to! Let's get started!" He didn't really care about the union and his work here.

Raizel nodded and watched the Noble for a bit. Back in Lukedonia he never spent more time with him or the other clan leader than necessary. It just wasn't right. So he didn't know all too much about the Noble. _Well, it seems like I will get to know him now._

He led them out of the office into the bright white hallways. With a beep, the automatic door lock secured the office door again. Down the hallway. To the elevator. Would Raizel like elevators? His key card activated the elevator button and they stood, waiting.

What was Urokai doing? Why did he lead him down a dead end? Was Urokai perhaps as bad at orientation as Raizel? His thoughts were interrupted when the wall suddenly opened with a pling. In surprise, he blinked a few times... That passageway hadn't been there before, had it?

Urokai stepped into the metal box and waited for Raizel to join him. "This is an elevator."

"... Elevator" he repeated after him and followed. Alone in the last 30 minutes he talked more than during most of Urokai's visits **.** Again, Urokai used his key card to enable the buttons and pressed 'E'. The metal door closed and the box started moving downwards. "Humans use these instead of stairs for tall buildings."

"..." How clever humans were... He didn't understand why using stairs was difficult, but there must be a reason. Raizel looked around in the Metal box and looked at the numbers. Okay, he was able to understand that: They were moving downward and the numbers were decreasing... They were either showing how much more floors to go or on which floor they were at the moment....

The elevator stopped at E and the metal doors opened again into an inconspicuous office building lobby. A few potted plants, a seating area for waiting customers, nothing out of the ordinary. However, people stared - men dressed in dark business suits and the ladies at the reception desk too. Urokai and Raizel did look very unusual. It surprised Raizel a little bit. If Urokai lived here, shouldn't he be a familiar sight? But he tried not to think about it. Maybe Urokai had just moved in or... Maybe these people hadn't worked here for very long. He didn't have anyone but Urokai at that moment. And he himself didn't know enough about the world cope with the new world on his own.

Urokai headed outside, the glass doors sliding open at their approach. "Where do you want to go?" A brief glance at Raizel. He was actually not really familiar with the city either.

"Why are all these buildings so tall?" Raizel asked while looking around. Every second building came close to the height of the castle in Lucedonia. How were man-made buildings built so high without superpowers? He looked around and the many bright lights overwhelmed him... He had never seen LED signs before. How did the images on the posters move? "Is there a park around here?"

"Yes. Uhm. There's the sign over there. Let's follow. And these are actually all pretty low. I've seen human buildings reaching up into the sky."

For a brief moment, Raizel's face was read like an open book. He looked at Urokai and both his mouth and eyes were wide open with disbelief. Buildings that reached up to the sky... He could hardly imagine it. "How can they stay up if there's an earthquake?"

"Good question. They don't?" He wasn't actually so sure. "I just know there's plenty of them." They followed the street where people drove past in their moving metal boxes on wheels. "I think you're supposed to only cross those roads when there's white stripes on the ground. Or where other people wait to cross."

"White stripes...", he murmered quietly while trying to memorize everything. Those metallic boxes were moving so fast that Raizel wasn't even able to trace them with the eye. "So, Urokai Agvain...", he began to talk while they were waiting on one of those places where humans seemed to wait to cross the road. "what is your..." What was the word he used? "Job?"

"I read letters on my electric computer and sometimes travel places to talk to people."

"I see..." He did not. When the humans start to move, Rai moved with them. Humans were so fascinating.... And Urokai was able to socialize with them and blending in like am original human himself.

They followed the wayposts to the park. A fountain, some people sat on benches, children playing on a small fenced off playground. "This is a park, then." A bit underwhelming.

Yet it was enough for Raizel. Not the oasis of calm he had hoped for, but at least something. He walked slowly towards the fountain... Even after all these centuries, his steps had the same confidence and solitude. Lost in thought, he reached out his hand and held it in the water. At least the water felt exactly the same... ...and the birds singing the same songs. The world may have changed in appearance... But a wheel was still a wheel. And children's laughter, even centuries later, contained the same innocence. These realization relieved Raizel a little and the corners of his mouth were curling upwards. Yet he was reassured to have Urokai with him. Without him, this city would be even more of a maze.


	3. Ethical Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raizel takes things seriously - and thank you for reading x3

For almost half an hour, they just stood there. Urokai wouldn't dare to hurry the Noblesse. Then... "Humans have an invention they call movies. I went to see one about seventy or eighty years ago. Technology has advanced even more since then. Maybe you would enjoy."

"..." Raizel turned, so he was able to look at the Noble who was with him. "What's... A movie?" Considering Urokais words it was something you watch? A book? An artifact? But something that needs technology? "..." He took his hands out of the water and they were dry within seconds. "I will trust you for now, Urokai Agvain."

For now...? He frowned ever so slightly but nodded still. "It's a series of flickering images that look like motion. With sounds and music to accompany what happens."

Oh... Yes. That did sound very interesting. He couldn't even imagine that.... But it did sound very tempting. "is there any... Movie you want to see specifically?", he wanted to know while moving in Urokai’s direction **.**

"I don't know about them." He pulled out an electric device called phone. Very convenient. "Siri. I want directions to the next cinema." The screen lit up and a female voice announced the name and address, and began announcing directions. "It's so convenient."

Raizel frowned and stepped beside the Noble. He was so close that Urokai could sense the warm of Raizel's body, but the Noblesse needed to understand what Urokai was doing. "Who are you talking to?", he wanted to know and his gaze drifted between Urokai's face and the phone back and forth.

"Apparently there's this voice in this mini computer that can fulfil simple information requests. It's useful."

"So that's the small version of a computer", Raizel murmured. But how was there a person inside this small device? Humans really came far in 820 years... They can shrink a person until they fit inside? How did this Siri person eat? How did he breath? "Siri", Raizel requested. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you for asking. I am alright,” the female voice answered before indicating that they needed to turn left here. Raizel nodded, relieved about the well being of the small human inside this box. He followed Urokai while they were going in the direction of the cinema

They followed directions for almost an hour before standing in front of the building. It was relatively quiet due to it being a Wednesday morning. No queue at the place where you bought tickets. "We want to see a movie." "... Which movie?" Urokai looked up to the panel of pictures above the young man's head. Times...? "The next one. Two people." "Two adult tickets for Bee movie. Oookay." Urokai just handed his credit card. So convenient! The man returned his card and two slips of paper. "Enjoy."

Be movie? Be a movie? What? Raizel looked up at the posters and his gaze found the one with was supposed to be for their movie.... Oh, it was "Bee movie", not "Be movie". A documentary about bees could be interesting, sure. But why were the bees on the picture looking that... Abstractly? He didn't have much time to think about that stuff though, because he was noticing a strange popping sound and followed it with his gaze, until he found the source of it. The letters on the side said 'popcorn machine' but that didn't really help him at all. "What's popcorn?"

"... Popped... Corn?" Urokai wasn't sure. Before they approached, a young woman stopped them. "Tickets please." She used a handheld device similar to Urokai's handheld computer to scan a pattern on the two slips of paper Urokai had purchased and let them through towards the mysterious popcorn. "I can purchase popcorn for you," Urokai offered.

"..." Raizel took a moment to think about it, before grabbing Urokais Phone. "Siri", he asked the helpful woman inside the box. "Could you describe for me what popcorn is?"

"Here's what I found," the voice replied, displaying text. _Popcorn is a variety of corn kernel which expands and puffs up when heated; the same names are also used to refer to the foodstuff produced by the expansion._

"... I see", Raizel murmered to himself and a small smile was displayed on his face for just a few moments. Raizel never smiled. And Raizel obviously liked Siri very much. "Thank you, Siri. You are very helpful." Smiling at Siri, not Urokai **.**

He... He smiled. But for her. Not for him. Urokai huffed. "So do I buy popcorn...?"

"Yes.", Raizel murmered and gave the phone back to Urokai. With the phone, the smile was gone, too, and the motionless expression was back on his face. "You do."

Oh. He felt somewhat dejected at that. He really preferred even a computer over his company. Still, Urokai approached the till and when asked whether he wanted the popcorn sweet or salty, he chose sweet, and decided that the Noblesse deserved to have the largest serving of popcorn available. He returned with an entire bucket of it. And Raizel would certainly not complain about that. He found the whole environment very interesting. He didn't understand why they sat with everyone staring at a wall, but... Well, Urokai spoke of pictures. They had to be shown somewhere, he supposed...? He placed the big box of popcorn on his lap and looked at the person next to him. "... You still haven't fixed your eye," he stated in a calm, low voice. He put the first piece of popcorn in his mouth and then placed the big box on the armrest between them. Sweet... He knew this taste thanks to Frankenstein. The taste of honey.

"Oh. No. I did not." He had... grown really used to it at this point. It felt like a part of him by now. "Do you like this.. popcorn?"

Raizel nodded. "It's sweet." Not that Urokai didn't already knew that. He bought it after all. "With honey. It's good." It was known among the clan leaders that Raizel liked sweet stuff. At least since they saw him eat the sweets Frankenstein made. "It's good." he looked at the man with an almost hopeful expression. Like he was trying to say 'you should try' without actually saying it.

Hesitantly, Urokai reached out and picked up a single piece of popcorn. "Sweet," he confirmed. The screen flickered on and music started playing from everywhere around them. Pictures flickered over the screen. About... Cars? And then about a food called ice cream, available in this cinema. About something with a girl and a horse. How interesting.

Raizel was overwhelmed by the "movie" anyway. No matter what happened, it would have caught him off guard like those commercials. At least now he knew that the metal boxes were called cars... But the "film" really was very, very loud. "Urokai" he addressed his companion when the commercial was over. "You said you've been here before. Was it like you remembered?"

"Everything was black and white," he admitted. And then it was silent. Was that... It? Urokai frowned. "That was a short movie." About other movies. "Where were the bees?"

Indeed. Calling a movie _Bee_ _M_ _ovie_ and not even having any bees in it... Even Raizel was able to sense the contradiction there. But he took the popcorn and rose from his seat. Well... At least they had the popcorn. And it was sweet. And suddenly, the screen lit up again with more sound. "Oh. It continues," Urokai stated.

"..." Raizel looked up at the screen, a little bit startled. Yeah, those scene suited the poster in front of the building way more. "Things might have changed since your last visit here, Urokai", he told he Noble with a gentle voice and a very small hint of amusement in the words

"Apparently." Urokai nodded, focusing on the movie. And those were not even real bees. And they talked. For some reason. Strange. He was pretty sure this was not how bees worked and he would ask Lagus the next time he saw him. Even if that was the case... The problems those unreal bees showed were pretty realistic and real. Raizel was completely captivated by the plot while he ate the popcorn in passing. At one point Urokai could even hear him say "That's terrible". Eventually Raizel realized what he was doing - after all, he was eating the honey-sweetened popcorn and supporting this slavery with it. Ongoing from that moment of realization, he kept his hands off the popcorn.

At the end of the movie, everything took a dark turn - and Urokai was actually on the edge of his seat. Would the bees manage to save the last flowers? Luckily, they did - and the bee even found love with this woman who left her husband to live with him. He became a successful advocate for animal rights. "Fascinating." Urokai nodded.

"..." Raizel said nothing. He was just staring at the box of popcorn which was almost empty. Why again did they buy the popcorn with honey? What was the condition of the bees who made this honey for his popcorn? Were they happy? Why didn't this important animals got more support? How were they supposed to manage everything on their own?

"... Ser Raizel?" The handful of other guests were leaving already.

"..." Raizel lifted his gaze, just to look at Urokai very thoughtfully. "Is the honey used for the Popcorn produced in an economically oriented business or an animal friendly environment?", was the only thing he asked and God, is was quite the long question, coming from Raizel. The tone of his voice showed that he was asking himself this question for a while now. More or less the whole movie.

"I... Will demand answers from the vendor." Would that help him? Would Raizel feel better if he knew where this honey came from?

The Noblesse nodded and when he lifted himself up and walked past Urokai, there was a hint of a smile on his fave, way to small to be sure if it was really there or if it was just Urokai's imagination. "Let's go, Urokai Agvain."

He followed. Would Ser Raizel investigate? Some more people had gathered by now, and three people stood in a line in front of the vendor. They must be here to buy popcorn too. Raizel was civilized enough to wait. He was known as a very patient person and a view minutes were nothing to him. When he told the man, what his request was, he laughed at him. How he even dared to laugh at the Noblesse, Raizel didn't know. Probably because he was just a mere human. Urokai could tell by the red glow of his eyes, that Raizel was using his power. Once he was finished, he turned to the Noble and gave him a small nod as a sign that he was finished **.**

"So...?" Urokai tilted his head once they stepped away to make space for the people behind them.

Raizel waited with his answer until they had left the cinema. "They don't even use honey" he said and sounded satisfied as well as disappointed. "They use sugar with a special heating technique."

"Oh. Then there's no moral issues about this." So everything was alright? He pulled out his phone again. "Hey Siri. Show me the way home."

Raizel nodded once again and as soon as Urokai had his phone out, he was back at his side, near enough to feel each other's warmth. "Is the even comfortable in your pocket?"

"... What do you mean?"

"Is she able to breath freely when trapped inside your pocket?", Raizel pointed out, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"... I don't know if that's how it works. Yes?"

"..." Raizel nodded once again. If Urokai was sure, that it was alright... "Siri. Are you comfortable?", he wanted to know while they were going back

"I don't understand your question,” the computer replied. It wasn't worded just right, after all.

"Urokai Agvain, you should treat people under your care better", Raizel scolded the Noble with a soft voice and a even softer sigh

"Siri. Are you alright?", Urokai just repeated. "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"... Hm." Raizel would need some time to get familiar with all these new things. "Do all of this small computers have such a person inside of them?"

"Uhm. No? I know there are also ones that you have standing in a room answering requests."

Interesting... After this question, Raizel went silent. He followed Urokai back without saying a word, slowly falling back into his normal habits of watching and listening instead of talking **.**

They made their way back to the office building and again, he had to use his keycard to enable ascension to the top floor he occupied. "Uhm. I have a room you could use." It was a guest room Ignes usually had when she paid him a visit but she wasn't coming anytime soon, so…Raizel nodded, even though he didn't know what there was to 'use' since Nobles didn't need to sleep or eat or bath.

The elevator took them to the top floor. A series of rooms with numbers on them. "Six-thirty-eight." He opened the door to a room. Ignes had, one on of her visits, painted the walls with motifs of the sea, waves and reefs, but he hoped Ser Raizel wouldn't be bothered by that. "Is that okay?" Then he'd have personal space. "I. uh. Can organise something better."

Raizel only shook his head. This was fine. He quite liked the motifs on the wall. And the window... He was able to see the entire city from up here. He was satisfied with the room.

Urokai shuffled. "I. Should go and read some of my electronic letters. My office is the room at the end of the hallway. Six nine two."

Raizel nodded and for a moment it looked like he was about to say something, but then decided against it. He only nodded once again and turned to the window to watch the outside world. Way too much new impressions for one day.

Quickly, Urokai retreated. This was... None of this felt real. A few quick breaths quickly turned into choked sobs. This was... He had been so close to him. There was so much purity in his sense of wonder. His worry for 'Siri' and the bees. Everything. How could he possibly hurt him? Telling the other clan leaders the truth would be the same as handing him to the axeman. And that's why he chose to do nothing. He simply quietly retreated and did nothing, and intended to do nothing, and they'd continue to explore the human world. Together.

Raizel felt... At peace. He was still very unsure about the whole situation and he needed to find out more. But seeing the humans living their live, without a threat... It helped him to calm down. And after all, he wasn't completely alone. Urokai and Siri were with him... And at the end, he could always reach out to Frankenstein as well.


	4. Hidden Fish

The next day, Urokai was purposeful about avoiding the hallway, reluctant to risk running into Raizel even though he knew Raizel normally would just stay in his room. However, towards the evening... Urokai knocked against the door to room Six thirty eight. "Ser Raizel?"

Raizel still stood on the same spot which was no real surprise. His reaction was a little bit faster than usual. He turned to Urokai and looked closely at the other. "It's evening."

"Uhm. Yeah. It is. Do you want to... Have a look around?"

Raizel nodded and walked towards Urokai with calm steps. "Did you... Were you doing your 'job'?", he wanted to know and tilted his head slightly

After all, Urokai didn't show up all day... Either he already lost interest in Raizel or there were other things for him to do. Since Raizel watched the outside world the whole day, he had time to inspect all the humans moving underneath his window... And a lot of those who were leaving in the morning are now going home... So, maybe they were working like Urokai? Did Urokai also leave the house for work? If so, Raizel didn't notice him.

"Yes." Reading reports. News. Emails. He never really answered and only accepted calls most of the time. He was only here to be Roctis' Yes-Man and that was fine by him. "But I am free now."

"... Do you like your job?", was Raizels next question while exiting 'his' room. Even though he didn't see it as his own, Urokai trusted him with this room, so he would take good care of it.

"It's alright," he admitted. He did not remember the last time he made a suggestion of his own and when it came to determining strategies, he simply sided with Roctis and Zarga who actually _cared_ about any of this. But he liked meeting up with Fifth. She was fun to spar with. "It's kind of boring."

Raizel just nodded. He could hardly tell which influence Urokai's job did or did not have, since he himself never had one."You know, Urokai Agvain, I was wondering about something", he murmered thoughtful, while walking down the hallway with him. "And I am not quite sure, if you can help me with my question... Maybe I should just ask Siri about it."

"I can answer!", Urokai answered without thought and regardless of the question. As if he would let Siri steal an opportunity to somehow impress the Noblesse!

Raizel looked at him with surprise and question marks in his eyes. "Humans are day active, aren't they? Then why are there still so many of them out there?"

"They work during the day and have fun afterwards?" Besides, it wasn't _that_ late yet! "I had some humans I hung out with centuries ago, we'd sometimes stay up until almost sunrise."

"Isn't that against their nature? Why would they do that, when they in reality need their sleep?" He sighed. 'Humans seem to be wise, but are really naive.' "And what are they doing when they are... Having fun, exactly?", he wanted to know. "Telling jokes to each other?" ' _Besides, Urokai had human friends? He really has grown.'_

"I don't know. They eat. Drink. Watch movies. Dance, I guess? Play stupid card games." Or play games with guns and end up shooting yourself, in case of an elder of the past.

"Aren't they eating and drinking all day?", wondered Raizel, but shook his head to let go of this question. "So did you enjoy it, too, when you were doing it?", he wanted to know.

"It was alright?" Urokai shrugged. "I work with a werewolf, too. She is fun to spar with when we do see each other."

Raizel didn't show it, but he was proud to find the way to the elevator by himself (even though they just had to walk straight forward to find it). "I want to learn about modern human's activities", he requested with a soft voice and if he had looked at Urokai, the Noble would have seen his pleading eyes. He was here in a human world, so he needed to be able to understand it. In his mansion in Lukedonia, he understood just by watching, but now he couldn't. Everything was moving so fast. He hoped he would understand while experiencing it.

"Alright." Urokai nodded firmly. He was not as good as blending in with humans as others, but he would still try. "We will go and we will see how humans have fun."

Raizel nodded and the corner of his lips lifted for a few seconds which was a small sign of his happiness about Urokai's decision. He was even able to push the right button, so that they would leave on the ground floor. When the doors opened and he walked forward, Urokai could hear him whisper: "Maybe it was for the better that I didn't ask Siri first."

Hah! Urokai stopped for a moment only to hide the smug grin behind Raizel's back. Even if this war of man against machine was not over yet, he had a first victory already. Together, they stepped out into the cooling night air. "Do we follow where other people are going?"

"Can we blend in?" Raizel looked at the humans who walked by and within a few seconds his Noble Clothing was changed to a white shirt with a black Jacket and black trousers. 'Hm... This will do.'

Urokai nodded and forced his clothes to change to a white hoodie and jeans. This was casual enough. For a while, they simply followed the stream of people, ocasionally passing buildings where tables and chairs stood outside, and people sat there, smoking and enjoying food and drink. Music and laughter could be heard from inside of some of those buildings.

Raizel followed the sounds and smells and lights... For someone who was used to just watching, it was still quite a lot... ...but he enjoyed it. Some people looked at them from time to time, but most of them were going their ways. "Does any building catch your interest, Urokai Agvain?" the noble asked and stopped on the sidewalk. His companion followed him silently most of the time, but he was sure Siri would be able to bring them back.

"... I don't know. It all looks crowded to me," he admitted. Crowded and noisy and full of sweaty, smelly humans. What was the appeal about that, really?

"Then we will keep searching", he said, because to be honest, he felt the same way. For his first real interactions with humans he preferred a way smaller plays and not all that crowded... He didn't want to catch all that much attention. "Until we find one."

Eventually, their way led them to the piers of the city, and there actually was a smaller place - some people sat outside, but generally, it was quieter. _Greg's Fish and Chips._ "Do we try it here?", he suggested.

Raizel remembered chips. Weren't Chips those which Urokai gave to him yesterday? He didn't mind the fish, but chips were great. "Yes", he murmered quietly while stepping in. "Let's try..."

Urokai followed him. A bar. Fish and fishing themed decoration was everywhere and the radio was playing in the back. It smelled fishy and greasy and he simply sat at one of the tables. He had been with the other elders to restaurants before. Someone would come.

Raizel just sat next to him and waited with him. And they waited for... Quite some time. Since Urokai seemed very certain about the way things worked, he didn't want to disturb him, but Raizel was a being who learned by watching. And watching the humans told him that they didn't just sit down and waited. "Urokai..."

"... Yes?" He tilted his head and looked up when the bored-looking young woman behind the counter waved at them. "This is self-service, you two!", she called over once she caught their attention. Ah. Urokai stood up and approached. Knowing hardly anything about food and drink, he simply opted for the first recommendation she gave, and paid using his card. What a useful piece of plastic. The woman handed him two tall glasses of a dark liquid she got out of a tap. "Food's coming," she assured, leaving Urokai to transport the glasses back to the table. It would have been easier with his telekinesis. "This is a local speciality," he explained.

"Oh?" Raizel looked in the glasses and lifted it up, to bring it to his lips, but hesitated a little bit. "Did you drink that before?", he wanted to know.

"It smells a lot like beer." He had that before. Urokai took a deep breath and tried the drink first. He must make sure it was alright for the Noblesse to try.

Raizel waited patiently for Urokai to take his first sip and followed after just a few seconds. It... Was strange. Quite bitter. He wasn't really sure if he liked it or not. But Urokai paid for it with his money, so he took another sip and gave this strange liquid a chance...

"... Beer," he confirmed, setting the glass down. "But bitter and dark."

"What do human gain from drinking it..?", he wondered while eyeing the glass. "Do you know?"

"Ah. It makes you feel really funny and cheerful," he admitted. "In moderation." Ah, he would never forget that one time Lunark tried to get drunk... She might or might not have had to help him get back to his room in the First Elder's castle after Roctis decided he'd embarrassed himself enough. But all that fun was centuries ago now.

"it does?" Once again he took a sip and looked around. He wondered when they would get there chips. "So, it seems like you don't normally do human activities outside of work. What do you do then?" yes, he tried to socialize. Yes, he was quite bad at it. Go figure.

"Not much," he admitted. "I am bored. I bide my time." Maybe it's what most people did, really. Maybe it's what Raizel used to do too.

"Do you have a partner nowadays?", he asked while taking another sip. "It has been 820 years, after all."

"No. I... don't think any of my fellow clan leaders does. At least those I am in touch with, in any case." Urokai sipped at his beer and frowned. "I can ask for something sweeter."

Raizel shook his head. Although he would love something sweeter, this wasn't about his own preferences, but about learning to enjoy himself the way human did. "With who are you in touch with? I did see Ignes' signature in the paintings on the wall."

"Ah. Yeah. I am in touch with Roctis and Zarga most. We occasionally meet Lagus and Gradeus." And Edian... he would rather not even think about her.

"Yes, you three always seemed close", he murmered to himself. "It's good to see that you didn't cut all ties, even after leaving Lukedonia... Being alone all by yourself..." Loneliness was something, Raizel was unfortunately very familiar with.

"Actually, Roctis and Zarga work with me."

"Oh, so you all three are reading letters on your computer", he murmered and took yet another sip. This 'job' thing seemed to be a thing everybody did **.**

"Uhm. Pretty much. Yes." He nodded and took another awkward sip at his 'beer' and only looked up when the girl from the counter approached with two plates. Oh. He recognized those. Potatoes! And something that did not exactly look like fish at all. She set down the plates in front of them and grabbed a box from another table - a mug with cutlery folded in tissues and some... additional ingredients?

Raizel watched both of them with interest and attention. Those did not at all look like the chips Urokai gave to him yesterday... Maybe they tasted the same? But the aura of the clan leader wasn't pleased at all... What was going on?

Critically, he picked up one of the additional ingredients. "Salt." That was good, he knew that it added a lot of flavour. "... and vinegar. That is a Pringles flavour."

Raizel watched him, while the Clan leader was preparing his food. "Maybe Siri knows what to do", he murmered to himself. He himself didn't know the slightest thing about food or the way it was presented or made. When Frankenstein did cook for him, all he had to do was to sit down on the table. The food was always great.

Urokai just grabbed one of the forks in the mug and stabbed the potato. It was crispy on the outside, but softer inside, and greasy. He didn't know whether he liked it.Since Urokai wouldn't say anything, Raizel started to eat too. Well, he liked the chips they had yesterday more.. But they weren't bad either. While eating he looked around and watched how the humans would interact with each other, during the meal. What was a good topic to talk about with someone you haven't seen in so long..?

Carefully, Urokai poked the other thing with his fork. And that was fish...? It smelled like it. As it turned out, the fish was hidden in a layer of something brown and soggy. "Found the fish,” he muttered to himself.

"Ohh..." Raizel was amazed. He never expected that you could hide the fish like this. What was the purpose of it? Some kind of entertainment? He knew that there was a game named 'Hide and seek.' With the knife he dissected the construct and brought the fish out of its hiding place. Someone around them muttered something like: " _Fucking tourists, what the actual fuck_."


	5. The Metal Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy New Year to everyone! :)

Urokai didn't even finish his 'fish' and decided his chips were not worth being eaten. The people were pretty glad when they finally left. "Maybe there's a reason it was almost empty,” the redhead muttered. Raizel didn't complain and left quietly with him, since Urokai didn't look like he was enjoying himself. Just when he was wondering about whether or not they should go back, he heard a very familiar sound. Abruptly he turned around. "This direction", he said firmly and didn't even wait for him. ' _I hear waves..._ '

"It's an island." Urokai confirmed. The piers of the bay were quiet once you got outside the limits of the inner city. It wasn't far and they stopped on the canal. "It's beautiful...", Raizel whispered to himself and a small smile found it's way on his lips. He was always drawn to the ocean... And from his mansion he was able to smell the salt in the wind. It wasn't often that he was that close to it though. "... So, Lukedonia lays straight forward across the ocean, yes?", he wondered quietly and hesitated. This was a coincidence... It hadn't been his goal to find the way home.

"No. That's the other way. Just straight is France, I think." Urokai shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Oh..." He looked back at Urokai and than again at the ocean. "...so since you don't enjoy the human activities, what brings you happiness?", he wanted to know

"I don't know." A heartfelt response. "Nothing, really." Even sparring with others was... unfulfilling, in a way. Fifth was always down to spar him and it no longer sparked the same kind of thrill it once did, even if she had grown much in power over the past centuries.

"... Nothing at all?" Raizel slowly sat down in the grass which he normally would never do, but there was enough alcohol in his blood that he was forgetting his elegance for a little bit. "That's not the way it should be, right?"

"No, I guess not." After a few moments, he sat down with him. "I feel like I am just waiting for something to happen. Maybe... Maybe I was waiting for this."

"For what?" He looked at him with question marks in his eyes. 'N _or for me, that's sure'_ , he thought to himself. _'After all they all thought I was dead.'_ "For someone to talk to?"

".... Maybe. Someone who..." Touched his soul the way Raizel did. "Someone like you."

He didn't even know what that was supposed to mean, but decided not to press further. Instead he looked at the water and let his thoughts wander. Back in the days in Lukedonia he would never let Urokai as close as now. Never in a million years. Because, if he was someone dear to him, how would he feel while judging him? His mood suddenly dropped and the normal sad expression returned to his eyes. After all, he was just running away from his responsibilities, right? They sat there as night passed them by. Something about the sea was soothing, Urokai could agree with the Kravei in that aspect. However, when the sky started to brighten into a light blue on the eastern horizon... "Do we return?"

Hearing the question was like an awakening from a peaceful dream. Raizel blinked a few times and his mouth opened ever so slightly. "Yes... I am sorry for taking so much of your time."

The apology merely got a dry, bitter snort from Urokai. "Time is the only thing I have. And I have too much of it."

"I am not the best person to say this... But it seems like you need..." He stopped and tried to remember. What did Frankenstein always say to him when he saw him staring out of the window? "Hobby! A hobby, that is! Or a pet."

"I don't know about that." Pets just died, even if you bonded them. Then why get attached in the first place?

"You need something to spend your time with", he adviced him. "Once I return to Lukedonia, you will be all alone once again..."

"Why return? They won't show you the world. They'll just drink tea and leave."

"I know and it's for the better..." He looked at him. "but it's my home country... I have responsibilities, even after all these years. The title of the Noblesse is everything I have. If I give this up..." He got on his feet and looked at the ocean. "Than what is left of me?"

"I don't know. When I left Lukedonia and have left my clan... What's left of _me_?"

"Only you can know", Raizel sad and looked him deep in the eyes. "Only you can. What IS left of you, Urokai Agvain?", he wanted to know.

What was left of him? Who _was_ he? With a frustrated groan he got up, grinding his teeth in irritation. "That doesn't matter."

"But it should", he said with a soft voice. Never judging. Even while judging. Always calm. "It should matter. At least to you."

"I'm tired of Ireland." He was tired of everywhere, actually.

"Then why are you still here?" He took a step forward and another one, until he was standing right in front of Urokai. Every step was so calm, as if he knew that the world was waiting for him. No matter how long. "Urokai Agvain, what do you want to do with your life?"

Instead of snapping at Raizel in denial, Urokai closed his eyes. Anger. Frustration. Emptiness... And amid all that... "I want to be the one who shows you the world!"

His eyes widened a little bit, surprise all over his face and aura. And then... He touched him once again, his hand on Urokai's shoulder. This time it wasn't short. His hand was lying on Urokai's shoulder while he spoke. It was a short and serious question, softly spoken bely Rai's forgiving voice. "Would that make you happy?"

Would it? Yesterday, he had actually felt like he had some purpose. Even if this fish and chips was pretty disgusting, he'd enjoyed - finally, Raizel noticed him. It was all he'd ever asked for. And that's why he could answer confidently: "Yes."

"... In that case, I request you to show me the world..", Raizel said and this time it ALMOST sounded like an order. "I want you to show me everything of it... It's good and it's bad sides. Would you do that for me, Urokai Agvain?"

"I will." Even if he knew more about the bad sides than the good, he was sure he would find some good too. "There is a thing called airplanes. Humans use them to fly. They start and land at places called airports."

"Humans really can do anything, can't they?" He looked up in the sky. Today he saw some strange metal birds in the clouds... Maybe that were 'airplanes'? "Are your able to get us in one of those?"

"Yes." Urokai nodded and pulled out his phone. "Siri. Call me a car." "Alright, I will call you car." "No. Call _me_ a car." "I already call you car."

When Raizel took the smartphone from him, an amused smile lay on his lips. "Hello, Siri." His voice trembled a bit. Raizel tried very hard to suppress a laugh. "Would you be so kind as to call a car for us? Please?"

"Alright, Car. I will call you a taxi to your current position," Siri answered. With an amused shimmer in his eyes, he gave the phone back to Urokai. Ugh. Urokai shoved the phone back in his pocket and, about twenty minutes later, a car pulled up to them. A man of darker skin sat behind the wheel and leaned over. "Did you two call the cab from your iPhone?"

Raizel nodded, since Urokai still seemed to pout. "Yes. Let's go, Urokai."

He just nodded and got in the car, under the watchful eye of the driver. He waited until Raizel sat as well, both in the back. "Where to?" "The next airport." The driver glanced at them critically, but just nodded and turned the radio on before driving off.

"Right now?", Raizel asked calmly and watched him from his seat. "What about your house? What about your job?"

"I don't care about those." Besides, as member of the union he'd always have somewhere to go.

"... Very well." He closed his eyes and just waited. When he tried to look out of the window just a moment ago he had to retreat. This vehicle was moving way to fast.

They drove for almost an hour before reaching the airport. The driver pulled over on the cab parking lane and Urokai simply handed over his card to pay. Slowly, Urokai looked around. "So here we are. The airport. Let's get a flight."

Raizel just nodded and followed him. It was such a tall building... So this was the nest of those metallic birds? "So, did you use an airport before, when coming into this country?"

"Yes. But Roctis and my other... _co-workers_ use private ones." He looked around the entrance hall. So many people with large suitcases and backpacks...

Raizel and Urokai didn't have any luggage at all. So, where did they need to go? He approached a human and asked him and of course the human, taken aback by his enormous beauty and elegance, was glad to help him. "this way, Urokai."

He was getting quite active, Urokai noted, and followed. Information desk. Another woman was in front of them, lost luggage, but once it was their turn... "Good morning, how can I help you?"

Yes, Raizel normally didn't talk more than necessary... He talked a lot those last three days. Maybe it was just his curiosity, maybe something else. But once it was their turn, he led Urokai take the lead.

"We want to fly." Realising she didn't know what he meant, he added: "The next flight no matter where." "There's a flight to Amsterdam with Aer Lingus in half an hour, but -"

"Yes. That one. Two passengers."

"I'll check availability for you, one moment."

Urokai tapped his foot impatiently. Amsterdam? He thought he might have been there before, even though the booking process was quite a pain - and lacking official documents for either of them, he ended up mind-controlling the woman into giving them two flight confirmations they needed to take to Desk 76. Urokai just grumbled. "What a hassle. Desk seventy-six it is." Raizel just watched him and followed. Urokai seemed quite impatient. And he didn't even understand why. Just Yesterday he didn't even look like he was going to leave the country anytime soon. The desk wasn't better. Or the security. Queues everywhere, and he needed to use mind control each time because they had no papers. Finally, they made it to the gate during the final call. A last use of mind control to be passed through and they were on their way through a corridor. "Next time, I'll organise a private flight with none of the hassle," Urokai assured as they followed the straight corridor and down a flight of stairs.

Raizel just nodded. He was glad that Urokai did all the talking / mind controlling, since he himself lost his orientation after just two turns. And then, he was quite concerned. "Urokai", he whispered, right before they were entering what seemed to be the BODY of the metallic bird?! Why would they do that? He was thinking that they would ride those 'planes'!! "Why are we heading towards it's abdomen?!"

"You sit inside," he explained and took the metal stairs where a young woman greeted them. The plane's body was full of seats, two on each side of the corridor in the middle. Their seats were towards the back - a moderately busy flight, he'd insisted on having two seats together. "You can sit next to the window," Urokai offered.

Rai didn't understand. He did certainly NOT approve to let another being suffer for his own sake and comfort... But since they were already here, he didn't have much of a choice... Just when he got comfortable on his seat, a voice began to speak. »Ladies and gentlemen, welcome on board of the...« "Urokai Agvain!", he whispered concerned and turned towards the other. "It's talking! It knows that we are here!!"

Urokai nodded. The stewardesses stood, emphasising the words of the voice with gestures. They showed how to fasten seatbelts and what to do in emergencies - and looking around, Urokai noticed no one was even paying any particular attention. No one except for Raizel. It was hard to watch the movie on the screen and the human at the same time, but he did manage. When the language was switched, it took just a few seconds until he realized that they were saying the same things again... Relieved he took the cards with all the advices, then read them over several times to memorize all of them in the exact way it was presented. Finally, the plane started moving, driving around the airfield. "Sirs, please fasten your seatbelts," one of the stewardesses requested and Urokai considered mind-controlling her to leave them alone but he knew Raizel would disapprove. And so he fastened his seatbelt.

Raizel already did it when the movie told him so. He was still concerned, since he didn't know how safe you could consider flying IN a wounded animal. Not that he was concerned about himself, but about the humans.... But even so. Once. They were in the air and Raizel looked outside for the first time, his eyes widened and all his concerns just vanished. That was... Wow. That was just breathtaking!

Urokai shifted. Why was the space so narrow here?! He grumbled. "Pretty high up, huh?" They didn't get that high when traveling the traditional way.

Raizel nodded and yes, the space was so small that it didn't take much effort for him so sense the warmth of Urokai's body. "... It's..." It was so unbelievable that Rai was at a loss for words.


End file.
